Care!! Precure!
Care!! Precure! Is a fanseries created by Salsa. It is a crossover series with Care Bears, but no knowledge of Care Bears is needed to read and enjoy the series. It's themes are caring for the people and world around you, and friendship. Its currently on going in a sketch comic form, and updates sporidcally. Available here https://careprecure.tumblr.com/ Plot A strange kind of virus has spread slowly across the world. It makes people fall into a state of uncaring and hollow, with seemingly no cure modern medicine can fix. Shortly after the virus appeared, a group of people known as the “precure” has shown up across the globe, undoing the virus and fighting the monsters that are responsible! People are divided on how they feel about the precure, the mass majority are happy and treat them as a celebrities, while some people think they are somehow responsible themselves for the virus, and staging the attacks! The precure around the world try their best to appear positively, and some have appeared on tv and taken interviews. Merchandise is popular of the precure, and they are admired especially by the younger generation. What the general population doesn’t know, is that the residents of a magical kingdom, hidden away from public view, are the source of the precures magical powers, granted to them by so called “fairies” who aid them on their quest. The kingdom, Cure-a-lot, is inhabited by the magical creatures themselves, and a peaceful and happy kingdom, overseeing Earth and making sure the two worlds live in balance. The Japan team is new and untrained, but they might have what it takes to take down the villain behind all of this once and for all! Characters Cures Cure Cheer/ Mio Sasaki *14 years old, Mio admires people who can speak out without being afraid, and she wants to be that kind of person. She loves dancing and making new friends, even if she is a little reserved and has trouble connecting properly with people. She has trouble speaking in public spaces. *As Cure Cheer, she gets that courage, and encourages everybody to do their best. She can summon her Cure poms, and dances around to distract and attack her enemy. Cure Shine/ Suzu Yoshida *14 years old, she’s in the same class as Mio, but doesn’t talk to her. She’s the class rep and comes from a respected family. She has a lot of pressure put on her, both from her family and from her school. Because of this, she hasn’t made any friends in her class and keeps to herself. In reality, she just wants friends to be silly with and relax with. She has a jokester nature her family disapproves of. *As Cure Shine, her true nature comes out. She makes jokes and seems much more sure of herself. She can summon a shining ball of light she smacks into the enemy to blind them. Cure Wish/ Tomoko Shimizu *13 years old, she just transferred into the same school as Mio and Suzu. Shes very shy and reserved, and hasn’t had a proper friend because of the constant moving shes been subject to. She loves sewing and crafting, and makes her own accessories. She wishes for close friends, and to have fun. *As Cure Wish, she has more courage, and fights fiercely for and with her team. She is always accompanied by the small Star buddies who help her during fights. She can summon her Starscope that can function as a blaster. Supporting Fuaffu, a fairy from Cure-a-lot tasked with finding another precure team. She recruits the girls. A shy and timid bear fairy, she has trouble saying things and often gives up. Classmates Yamasaki Inari, in the same class as Mio and Suzu. An energetic girl whos a bit of an airhead. Her worst subject is English and her best subject is art. Kirishima Aeko, also in the same class as Mio and Suzu. Good friends with both Inari and Mio, she’s a bit more down to earth than Inari is, so she tries to stop her out of hand shenanigans. Her worst subject is history and her best subject is math. Koshikawa Koki (“Cookie”). The class rep of Mio and Suzu’s class, where Suzu is his co-rep. A stern guy who keeps a close eye on Mio and Suzu since they tend to disappear. His best subject is math and he denies being bad in any subjects (even though he’s terrible at art). He hates his “nickname”. Takeda Morie, in Tomokos class. A sweet kid with a mild temperature who offers to show Tomoko around on her first day to make her feel less nervous. Her best subject is PE and her worst subject is English. Villains The Dark Heart group, an evil group of people who live in the deserted island, named Uncaring, consist of: *Desparo, the leader. An outcast from Cure-a-lot, he swore to get revenge and built a machine that sucked out all love and care from the earth and Cure-a-lot. He was sealed away by the first cures who used their last power to seal him away until new more powerful cures would awake and stop him. *Cold, a cold and uncaring woman who preys mainly on children. She used to live in Cure-a-lot, but followed Desparo when he was exiled. *Less and Loss, a pair of twins. Born in the Uncaring. A boy and a girl, Desparo’s “adopted” children, and are thus high up in the ranks. They both fear and respect Desparo. *Harshu, a fairy who left Cure-a-lot and works directly under Desparo, and helps the others on their missions. Is incredibly hard on the others when they fail, and hates Fuaffu and the cures. Other Cures There's cures all over the world, making other teams. The first cures were Cure Noble and Cure True, they were in the end not strong enough to defeat Desp aro once and for all, so instead they temporarily sealed him away for a time where there'd be more cures to defeat him. Locations Earth The cures are from all over earth, fighting in their own countries as well as meeting up with the other teams and fighting together. The main team are the Japan team, and they live in a big harbour town with lots of people. Earth is a good place for the Dark Hearts to collect uncaring energy to fuel their machine, and when they've collected enough, they will deploy the machine over both earth and Cure-a-lot. Cure-a-lot A magical place that humans don't know about. The inhabitants are animal like fairies who tend to Cure-a-lot and keep a watch on earth via their Caring meter. They keep the balance of both worlds, and silencely help people on earth. When Desparo was thrown out of Cure-a-lot and started attacking earth, the residents of Cure-a-lot decided to unleash their most powerful weapon against him, the Pretty cure. Also living in Cure-a-lot are the heart and star buddies, small non-verbal fairies with great magical power. They help the fairies and cures. Cure-a-lot is surrounded by a huge forest named The forest of feelings. A strange forest where strange things happen. If you have a darkened heart, you'll be lost in there forever. If you have a good heart, the heart and star buddies will guide you out. Cure-a-lot and the forest of feelings are surrounded by a large ocean called the Lone sea. A sea with a mind of its own, strange creatures live in the waters, and it's generally not often fairies will go out on it. It connects to a smaller uninhabited island with a dead volcano, now home base to the Dark Hearts. Un-caring A small island out in the lone sea. Living conditions are hard and rough. Desparo made the island his home when he was kicked out of Cure-a-lot, and took some followers with him, who now all live there. Only populated by sparse trees and very little natural life. Desparo built a research center and home building where all of Dark Heart lives. Notes *The Care bear part of Care precure is more visual, as the designs of the cures are based on existing care bears, alongside their cure names. The fairies also look vaguely like care bears or care bear cousins, but they don't have belly badges. *Inspiration for this series lies heavily on Happiness Charge for their "cures all over the world" concept, though Salsa hopes to make it unique. *The comic is sketched instead of fully lined and coloured to make it easier on the creator, ensuring that the comic updates more often, though some important pages will get lined and coloured. *The fourth "secret" cure has already been revealed, but won't happen until further into the comic (oops). care girls.png|The main team older cure.png|Cure True and Cure Noble logo.png|Logo cure bears red carpet.png|Red carpet look Category:Fanseries Category:Ongoing Series